Apparatus for holding a disk-shaped data carrier, such as a CD or DVD, are known. Examples of known apparatus are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,068 and WO97/41563 the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein.
A problem encountered with such known apparatus is the removal and theft of a CD or DVD from the apparatus within a store selling such products. The disk holder is usually provided within a container, which is also provided with a security tag that triggers an alarm if the container is taken out of the store without the tag first being removed or rendered inactive by staff in the store. The container may also be provided with a clear plastic wrapper, which has to be removed before the container can be opened. However, it has been found that thieves are able to slit the wrapper along an edge of the container, e.g. the bottom edge, actuate the release mechanism by pressing it through a side wall of the container to release the CD or DVD from the disk holder within the container. They are then able to remove the CD or DVD from the container by compressing the container so that the side walls bow, forming a gap between the two halves thereof, and the CD or DVD can then be slid out through the slit made in the wrapper. An experienced thief is able to do this whilst pretending to examine the product and slip the CD or DVD into a coat pocket unobserved. The thief can then leave the empty container on the shelf and leave the store with the CD or DVD without triggering the alarm system. Other ways of circumventing the security of known packages are known.
For this reason, many stores only display empty containers and when a customer has made a selection, the staff retrieve the relevant CD or DVD from a secure cupboard or safe and place it in the container for the customer. However, this takes additional time and requires a secure storage place for the CDs and DVDs. It also increases the risk that the wrong CD or DVD may be put in the container, especially if the staff are busy. There is therefore a desire within the trade to be able to display CD and DVD containers with the relevant CD or DVD already held therein; such containers are called ‘live’ containers within the trade. It has been shown that the display of ‘live’ containers can increase sales significantly.
One of the aims of the present invention is thus to improve the security of a live container housing a disk-shaped data carrier such as a CD or DVD.